40 Days and 40 Nights
by The Akai-Sakura
Summary: Miroku is challenged by Inuyasha and Kagome to give up his perverted ways—in fact, anything to do with sex at all—for 40 days and 40 nights. But when Sango enters the picture, how long will our hentai houshisama be able to hold out?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Miroku is challenged by Inuyasha and Kagome to give up his perverted ways—in fact, anything to do with sex at all—for 40 days and 40 nights. But when Sango enters the picture, how long will our hentai houshi-sama be able to hold out? R for LOTS of sexual scenes. ^_~

**Disclaimer**: Are you _kidding_?! I don't own _InuYasha_ or any affiliates of it. Nor do I own the movie _40 Days and 40 Nights_ from which the plot derives. If I _did_, would I be writing here? Kuso, no! I'd be out making millions! Sadly, all I've made is forty bucks that my mother just _had_ to borrow. She'll pay me back. Yes she will. .:evil look:.

**A:N**: Just a note It's easier for me to just write this in English full-time. So, I'm leaving the Japanese tidbits (hai, chikuso, nani, etc.) behind me for this fic and most of my others. However, in the Author's Notes and such, I will use it. I'm also keeping the suffixes. ^_~ Thanks!

«~*~»

**_40 Days and 40 Nights_**

**__**

**_Chapter 1_**

«~*~»

Kagome climbed up from the well to be greeted by a harsh, "Oi, Kagome. What took you so long?" She glanced up at the impatient hanyou standing before her and sighed.

"Inuyasha, I had another test. I had to go home and take it," she explained patiently. "You can't expect me to stay here _all_ the time, after all."

Inuyasha blinked; in fact, he _did_ expect just that. He was spared a response as Miroku hurried up. "Ah, Kagome-sama," he called, a worried look in his eyes. "Would you speak to Sango for me? She seems to be slightly upset."

"Houshi-sama, get _back_ here! I'm not through with you yet!"

Miroku winced as Sango's shout echoed through the forest. "Ah, could it be sooner than later, Kagome-sama?" he pleaded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome hid a smile.

"Lech," Inuyasha remarked sharply. "You need to cut it out. Haven't all those beatings to your head taught you _anything_?"

"You'd _think_ so, wouldn't you, Inuyasha?" Miroku retorted, crouching down behind a bush. "Now, Kagome-sama, if you would be so kind"

He was cut off as Kagome shoved his head into the bush. "Shh!" she whispered. Sango was storming over to where the hanyou and the girl stood, fuming. Waves of fury could practically be seen emanating from her.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha," she began shortly, "is the lech around? He has a _beating_ coming to him."

"I'm afraid not, Sango-chan," Kagome replied, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "He must have gone off into the forest. I haven't seen him since I've been here."

"Sango," Inuyasha cut in, "could you and the _brat_—" he indicated Shippou, who was clinging to the taiji-ya's shoulder "—go and get some water? We'll find the lecher for you." Sango nodded, grabbed a bucket that stood by the hanyou's side, and walked off with it silently, Shippou sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Now," Kagome said, pulling Miroku up by the collar of his robes, "we need to work this problem out. How are we going to keep you from angering Sango-chan anymore?"

"Why are we choosing now to do it?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Because," she continued dauntlessly, "now it's _really_ a problem. Miroku-sama has to cut it out before he gets seriously injured." She thought a moment as she and the houshi sat down on the grass and Inuyasha reluctantly sat down in-between them in order to protect Kagome from any wandering hands. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" she cried.

"Well? What is it?" Miroku asked, silently fearing the worst. "It's not too drastic, right Kagome-sama?"

"No, no," she assured him. "It's not that bad, Miroku-sama." Kagome indicated for the two guys to lean in, and they complied. "Now listen," she said in a conspiratorial whisper. "I have a friend who was an exchange student from another country—America. There, she said, they have a period of time where they give up something imperative to their life that they could do without." Miroku gulped.

"This particular fast," Kagome continued, "is called um well, I forgot, but the point is, Miroku will give up _any_ perverted tendencies—on Sango-chan and every other girl—for forty days and forty nights." Her eyes gleamed mischievously as Inuyasha slowly smirked and Miroku gulped again, eyes widening.

"Kagome-sama, " he began, "that might be asking a _little_ too much of a simple houshi as my—"

Inuyasha interrupted, "Including groping other women?"

Kagome nodded. "Groping, kissing, asking them to bear his child, anything that construes as sexual behavior," she listed, ticking them off on her fingers. She looked up, the mischievous glint in her eyes again. "Including sex itself."

Miroku stood suddenly. "Now, Kagome-sama," he said, a note of panic seeping into his voice, "what if Naraku attacked within these forty days and nights and I died? Then I would have no heir, and my ancestors would not be avenged." This statement caused a silence to overcome the three. Kagome couldn't think of a good reason for him to take her advice until Inuyasha spoke up again.

"Bouzou," he asked, "would you rather die honorably, going out fighting, with courage or would you rather die because you groped Sango one too many times?" He smirked. "It's your call."

Miroku thought for a moment. After a pause, he replied levelly, "Going out with courage, of course" and Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped. "But don't you think forty days and nights is a bit _extreme_?"

Kagome looked desperately at Inuyasha. _Think of something!_ she mouthed furiously. He blinked, then regained his arrogant look and turned his head. "Feh," he snorted. "It's not like he could _do_ it anyway."

"Exactly my—hn?" Miroku looked up at the hanyou. "I beg your pardon, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha continued as if he couldn't hear the houshi. "He probably couldn't last a _week_ before we found a village and he groped some village girl." He snorted again. "He doesn't have the endurance skills."

Miroku shot a withering glare at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," he said frostily, "I'm sure I have more endurance than you give me credit for."

"Perhaps you're right, Inuyasha," Kagome said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should make the challenge slightly" She sent a sympathetic glance at Miroku. "_Easier_, maybe?"

That did it. Miroku looked around, dismayed. "I will _not_ need the challenge to be easier!" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I can manage this challenge. But what will _I_ get out of it?" He smiled. "_That_ is the question."

"Hmmm" Kagome thought for a moment longer, then looked up. "If Miroku-sama wins, then I will cook _all_ the meals for one month, and Inuyasha will keep watch _every_ night for that same month." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome plowed on. "And, if _Miroku-sama_ loses, then _he_ will have to cook and keep watch every night for one month," she finished triumphantly. She stuck out her hand and looked to the houshi. "Deal?"

Miroku smiled confidently and reached for Kagome's hand, shaking it. "Deal," he agreed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hope your cooking's better than your endurance, bouzou," he shot at Miroku, leaping up to his customary spot on the tree branch. The houshi, seizing an opportunity, sneaked his other hand around Kagome's backside and—

Kagome grabbed it. "Ah ah ah," she warned. "The forty days starts tomorrow morning, but _that_ doesn't mean I'm going to let you grope me."

Miroku's face fell slightly, then regained his usual cheerful expression. "Ah! In _that_ case" He started off towards the woods. Kagome blinked.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked curiously.

Without turning his head, Miroku replied absently, "I'm off to go er, get some water. I'm sure there's a river nearby, so at least I won't have to wander for very long."

As he hurried off, the two remaining companions watched him in dismay, then turned to each other. "Some things never change, huh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sighing. Inuyasha merely "Feh"ed and continued watching his friend search for a convenient "river". _Bouzou you had better damn well lose that bet_ he thought sharply. _Cause I'll be damned if _I'm_ keeping watch for a month._

****

****

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

****

****

****

**A:N**: Heh that last line is _pure_ Yash. Not to mention Miroku's last line is extremely Miroku. As redundant as that sounds. ^___^;; Well, maybe it's not _exactly_ like the movie. But it's still got the basic plotline down, so no worries!! ^_~; Well, review! Please, I love you!! Tell me what you think! Good, bad, what?? Hai, maa ja!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N**: Wai!! ^___^ You guys _really_ want to see what's going to happen, ne? Well, I'm going to have a _lot_ of fun writing this. Kuso, it's my first Mir/San fic. Of _course_ I'm going to have fun! ^_~ I'd be insane not to. Obviously. Oh! Almost forgot. I'm grounded from the Net v_v but obviously kaa-chan forgot that my school has Net access! Granted, it _is_ restricted, but FF.Net isn't one of em. So I can post here. It might take me longer than usual, but I'll definitely get it up. I'd never leave you guys hanging! Never _ever_!

**Disclaimer**: Keep dreaming. I own nothing except the concept of combining the two plots. (Also my way of expressing said plot of movie _into_ said plot of anime.) But on the off chance that I _do_ own _InuYasha_, Naraku and Shippou are out for rent. Yash is taken (by Kagome), Miroku's taken (by Sango), Sesshoumaru's taken (by Rin), and Kouga's taken (by me). ^__^ If I missed any bishounen, let me know _immediately_ and you guys can start the bidding on them! ^__~

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

«~*~»

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_40 Days and 40 Nights_**

**__**

**_Chapter 2_**

«~*~»

Sango fumed. "Houshi-sama." She turned to face the grinning Miroku.

"Sango," he began with his sly smile, "surely you cannot blame me? You were swinging your rear so so _charmingly_ as you bent to get water. It _beckoned_ to me."

She twitched. "_LECHER!!_" Hiraikotsu whirled out in a blur, and landed with a thud on its normal resting spot—Miroku's head. He dropped to the ground immediately. Sango returned Hiraikotsu to her back and stormed off. "That rude" she muttered furiously, "conceited, arrogant, cocky _PERVERT_!" Sometimes she couldn't believe the levels he'd go to just to _grope_ her! He was _such_ a lech, and even _more_ of a jerk.

Then why did her heart always do that crazy flip-flop when he smiled at her?

Why did she feel as if she was exposed from head to toe when he studied her?

Why was she feeling so so crazily in.

_No._ Sango mentally stopped herself. That would be a weakness to admit it. To speak, even to _think_ it, and he would surely know. And Sango was convinced that her feelings were not reciprocated. _I'm just a female he can take it all out on_, she thought gloomily. _I wonder how many other girls did he play this game with?_

_Miroku would never be interested in a girl like me._

«~*~»

As Sango marched off, Miroku rose and rubbed his head. "I think that was the worst one yet," he muttered, wincing. _Sango went a little overkill sometimes_, he thought. There was a certain place to draw the line—i.e., using the Hiraikotsu on him for a simple grope.

But it was worth it. Miroku smiled. Sango was much different than any other girl. She was brave, fearless, and and

_Not interested._ His shoulders drooped_. Why would a beautiful girl like her be interested in a bouzou like me?_ he thought practically. _What could I offer her? Besides._ His shoulders lowered even more. _Judging by how mad she gets at me, I'm sure she hates me._

"Miroku-sama!"

Miroku's head snapped up out of his gloomy reverie. "Kagome-sama?" he called. "Is that you?"

"Yes," came her reply, "and Inuyasha and I need to speak to you!" Miroku blinked. "NOW!"

He shrugged, picked himself up, and rushed to the edge of the forest. Kagome stood there, a wicked grin on her face. He stopped, and took a step back. "Kagome-sama what is it now?" he asked, obviously fearing the worst for him.

"Inuyasha and I have added a new twist to the bet." Miroku blinked again. Kagome still had that mischievous grin on her face, and it was _not_ exactly reassuring him. "Neither you, or Inuyasha, or I, may tell Sango about this deal we have."

Kagome blinked when Miroku's tense face eased into a smile. "Thank you, Kagome-sama," he murmured. "That will make it easier on me."

Kagome also smiled. "Anything to make it easy." Inside, her mind was whirling. _Make what easier on him?_ she asked herself. _Surely not the bet_

"Ah, Kagome-sama. Could I _confide_ in you about something?" the houshi asked, snapping Kagome out of her train of thought.

"Sure, Miroku-sama."

"Well, ah, I do appreciate this gesture." Miroku fiddled with his shakujou. "You see, Sango is a very special girl to me, and, ah I would like to oh, what's the word" Kagome was startled. Miroku, the sly, cool, calm Miroku, was totally losing his cool! Suddenly, a smile overtook the startled expression.

"You want to impress her, ne?"

Miroku looked up. "Yes," he croaked, then cleared his throat. "Yes," he said again. "I want to—er, well, see if she could ever, possibly, well—"

Kagome waved a hand, still smiling. "You want to see if she could ever love you, right?" she asked. Miroku nodded dumbly. "Well, don't worry," the girl announced, a plan beginning to formulate in her head. "Sango will never know about the bet."

«~*~»

"He said WHAT?!" Sango cried, astonished.

"Yup." Kagome lowered herself into the hot spring. "Miroku-sama said that you are a very special girl' to him." She hid her grin. "And I swear, Sango-chan, I am _so_ not lying to you." She cocked an eyebrow. "Would I _ever_ lie to you?"

"Well, no," Sango admitted after a moment of thought. "So so houshi-sama _really_ said that?" Her heart beat crazily in her chest.

Kagome nodded. "He also said that he wants to impress you, to see" She paused. "To see if you could ever love him."

Sango took a sharp intake of breath. "He said that?" she asked breathlessly. This was what she had been waiting for all this time! Ever since she had found that she she

She loved him.

Now it was safe to admit it. She loved him, with every fiber of her being, with every single part of her. _I love him!_ she screamed silently with joy. _I love him, I _swear_ I do!_

Sango looked on speechless as Kagome cast a sideways glance at her. "So you _do_ love him?" she asked shrewdly.

She could only nod.

"I knew it!" Kagome sprang up, then quickly glanced around and sat back down. "I knew it!" she said quietly. "You _had_ to love him! I could tell you do!"

Sango smiled happily, and Kagome interlocked her fingers with her best friend's. They squealed like high school girls. "Now what?" Sango asked breathlessly.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Now you have to make him admit it," she announced.

Sango blinked. "How am I supposed to do _that_?!"

Her friend from the future smiled. "Easy. Just play his game. Come on to him the same way he comes on to you."

Sango wrinkled her nose. "What, _grope_ him?!" she asked, laughing.

"No! That's not what I mean!" Kagome protested. "What I mean is, play the same game he does." She lowered her voice and Sango leaned in to hear her better. "He tries to come on to you sexually, so just do the same to him, and he'll be bound to admit it to you!"

She reeled back, eyes wide. "I couldn't do that!"

Kagome nodded. "It's the only way."

She sighed, defeated. "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

«~*~»

As the girls came back, Sango shot a glance at Miroku. He was facing away from her, chatting with Inuyasha. The hanyou glanced up at the girls and nodded.

Kagome slipped in-between Miroku and Inuyasha. "This is going to be _so_ much _fun_," she whispered triumphantly to Inuyasha.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Shippou bounded up to perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"What?" the kitsune youkai persisted. "_What's_ going to be so much fun?"

She smiled mischievously. "You'll see," came her reply. "You'll both see as it plays out."

****

****

****

****

«~*~»

****

****

****

****

**A:N**: OK, who totally did _not_ see that one coming?! I just _had_ to put something like that in there. Otherwise the plot wouldn't be quite so funny. It was _irresistible_ to have Sango playing the very game that Miroku's sworn off of!! ^_____^ Oh holy Brigha this will get gooooood later on. Stay tuned to see what's coming up next, guys! Don't forget to review on your way out! ^_~

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N**: .:sparkly-eyed with happy tears welling up:. I posted Saturday night. 48 hours later, I checked my reviews and the number had _doubled_!!!! ^___________________________^ I am so _happay_!! _Wai!_ You guys _really_ wanna see this thing happen, huh? Well, I'm not one to deny a fan what they want. The action starts in Chappie Three! ^___~ Seeya!

**Disclaimer**: .:laughs maniacally:. As _if_! I own nothing. So don't even bother asking.. Why are you still reading the Disclaimer?! Go on! You _know_ you want to read the story and find out what happens next!

«~*~»

**_40 Days and 40 Nights_**

**__**

**_Chapter 3_**

«~*~»

Sango lay awake, staring at the blue-black sky. Technically Shippou was supposed to be keeping guard tonight, but he had been the first victim of sleep, drowsing off in Kagome's lap. And seeing as she was the only one up. She sighed and propped herself up. She might as well keep watch while she was awake. It was better than wishing for unfound sleep.

As she leaned closer to the fire to warm herself, she caught a glimpse of the sleeping Miroku's form. Sango smiled to herself. To think he called her "special"! It warmed her heart so to think about it. _Maybe I should just tell him how I feel_, she thought. _It would be much easier on me, and Kami-sama knows that I'm not good at this._

_But would it be easier on _him_?_

Kagome's advice echoed in her ears_: "Just play his game. He tries to come on to you sexually, so just do the same to him, and he'll be bound to admit it to you!"_

She shrank back from the thought of her flirtatiously teasing the already badly-sex-driven houshi. "I can't!" she whispered hoarsely. "I'm I'm not _good_ at that!" This had never been her expertise, to flirt with a man. Sango had always left that to the village wench, Sayoko. Sayoko would flirt and tease the men until they went half-crazy from lust. The taiji-ya had scorned her all of her life until Naraku had attacked the village; only then did Sango mourn her loss.

Oh, she could always follow Kagome's advice and take it to heart. _But _how, she asked herself, _how could I accomplish such a goal? I, who have nothing to offer?_

Instantaneously Miroku's voice rang out in her mind. _"You were swinging your rear so so _charmingly_ as you bent to get water. It _beckoned_ to me."_

A sly, Miroku-esque grin slowly crept onto her face. Sango then knew _exactly_ how she would lure the lecherous houshi into her web.

«~*~»

Miroku blinked sleepily as the sun's rays filtered through the trees and into his eyes. He yawned. _Today I start_, he thought, immediately alert. _Today the bet begins._ A grin flashed on his face. _And today I prove my devotion to Sango._

He quickly looked over to where Sango was sleeping. She stirred slightly, but didn't awake. He smiled. _Good_, he thought. Quickly he jumped up and dashed into the forest. "She'll love this," he murmured, delighted. Along the way to collect the water for Kagome to start breakfast, he occasionally crouched down to pick a few lovely flowers that were blooming.

As Miroku headed back, he hummed a wordless tune. Sango and the others were just beginning to wake. He cheerfully set the water down next to a blinking Shippou and thrust something in Sango's face. "Good morning, Sango," he said, smiling.

Sango blinked and took the bouquet of flowers from the houshi. "Wha—wha good morning, houshi-sama," she replied, shocked. What was he up to _now_?

"Come, let me help you up, Sango." Miroku offered his arm to the taiji-ya. Kagome, sitting up and blinking the sleep out of her eyes, saw the scene and immediately jabbed Inuyasha with her elbow.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed. "Look at Miroku-sama!"

Inuyasha groaned. "What, did the bouzou already break his side of the—_Kami-sama_," he breathed, taking in the scene of Sango reluctantly taking Miroku's arm. "He's serious about this."

Kagome exhaled. "Yeah. Maybe we won't win after all."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right! Do you _honestly_ think he can keep his perverted tendencies in for over a _month_?" he asked sarcastically.

A silence ensued, then "No," Kagome answered shortly, remembering her advice to Sango. Her heart ached for her friend. _I'm sorry, Sango-chan_, she cried to herself, _but we need to teach him a lesson! Otherwise, he'll never admit it to you!_

«~*~»

Sango, looking over at Kagome, immediately realized that her chance had come. "Um, houshi-sama," she said, turning away so he wouldn't see her cheeks flushing at the embarrassment of what she was about to do, "let me go get adjusted." She privately thanked Kami that she tossed and turned in her sleep, because it made quite a believing sight.

"Oh! Of course, Sango," Miroku replied, not missing a beat and still unbearably courteous. Sango took a silent, deep breath and began to walk to the forest that, only five minutes ago, Miroku had collected her a beautiful bouquet from. She braced herself for a lunge at her waist and began to slightly sway her hips. As she took a few timid steps that way, she began to get the hang of it and swayed her hips a little more.

Sango began to full out switch her hips as she walked, discovering that the trick was to put more weight on the foot going down. Smiling sexily, she walked confidently out in front of Miroku, swinging her beautifully shaped rear in the air. _That lech will never be able to resist this_, she couldn't help thinking with a grin. A new idea formulated in her mind as she walked into the forest.

Miroku blinked as Sango began to swing her hips—and rear—as she walked. He had never truly noticed the curved shape of her hips, or her delectable body that was curvy in _all_ the right places. Mesmerized by the swaying of her hips, he began to follow the taiji-ya into the forest. Without thinking, he reached his hand out to grab her charming bottom—

Miroku stopped himself.

_What am I thinking?_ he berated himself. I can't do that_! Otherwise, I'll lose this bet and_ Involuntarily, his shoulders drooped. _Sango will never know how I really feel._

Little did our hentai houshi know what was in store for him.

«~*~»

Once she reached the forest, Sango stopped swaying her hips and smiled. How exhilarating that was! What a rush! She suddenly had a glimpse of how Sayoko had felt every day of her life, though she was determined not to give up what she stood for. Immediately remembering her new idea, she adjusted her two-tone kimono to sit a little lower and more invitingly on her chest. Sango tucked the skirt of the kimono under a few times until she was satisfied with the short length. She relaxed 

and the kimono readjusted to the usual positions it was used to.

Sango twitched. _If only I had a shorter kimono_, she thought irritably.

"Sango-chan!"

Sango blinked. "That's it!" she cried aloud, bringing her fist down into her open palm. "Kagome-chan," she called back, "may I borrow something?"

Kagome poked her head around a tree. "Sure, Sango. What do you need?"

Sango grinned. "Oh, just a _little_ something"

«~*~»

Miroku sat down—hard—on the ground. He wished desperately that the bulge in his robes weren't so blatantly obvious. _Why did Sango have to pull a trick like that, anyway? What has gotten into her?_ he thought wondrously. Sango never acts that way.

Inuyasha plopped down next to him. "So, bouzou," he remarked, nodding to the houshi's nether regions, "having some problems?" He smirked.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "Who are _you_ to talk, Inuyasha?" he replied acidly. "I've seen _you_ in your sleep when you're muttering about Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha turned a bright shade of red. "Listen, _bouzou_," he snarled, "we're not addressing me here. It's all about _you_. You're the one with the bet on his lecherous ways, not me."

Miroku sighed. "True," he admitted. "But why is Sango-sama acting so so"

He never finished his sentence.

Kagome came out of the forest, leading a sexy young girl who was swaying her hips and wearing a fuku identical to her own. Miroku blinked a couple of times before he realized. "_Sango?!_" he cried, amazed—and wishing even _more_ desperately that the bulge in his robes would go down instead of rising to meet its "challenge".

****

****

****

****

«~*~»

****

****

****

****

**A:N**: Lady, I just _had_ to end it there! I need you guys coming back for more, of course. I apologize a _million_ times over, but you gotta admit—I do write decent cliffhangers, no? ^__^;;; I'm probably going to get killed for leaving you guys at the edge. .:grabs her assassin's weapons:. Be careful! I'm armed! .:braces herself for the multiple attacks:. Well, see y'all later! Don't forget to review on your way out! ^_~

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N**: Tadaima! Wow, you guys like it so far, huh? .:raises eyebrow:. I'm flattered! ^__^ So now, we get to read more yup eh dun dun dunn. OK, I'm skipping it. I want to write it, you want to read it, let's just dispense with the formalities and get on with it.

**Disclaimer**: Yes! I _do_ own _InuYasha_ and _40 Days and 40 Nights_! Bwahahahah! And you can't stop me! OK, I don't own it. v_v .:hangs her head:. But if I _diiid_ .:goes off onto tangent about what she would do if she owned InuYasha, which—by the way—belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama:.

«~*~»

**_40 Days and 40 Nights_**

**__**

**_Chapter 4_**

«~*~»

_The first day, and I'm already tempted_, Miroku thought numbly as Sango approached him. "Houshi-sama, may I sit here?" she asked, smiling seductively. He gulped and nodded frantically.

"Thank you." She smiled a little bigger and sat down next to him, cross-legged. Miroku fought the urge to somehow catch a glimpse of just what was underneath that little skirt of hers.

"Eh, Miroku-sama" Miroku looked up dazedly. Kagome was barely concealing a smile. "You may want to be a little more careful, if you know what I mean" Kagome continued. Miroku shot a quick glare at her, then turned to look at Sango, who was petting Kirara. Why couldn't she have acted like this _before_ the wretched bet?

"Sango-sama" The houshi fumbled with his words. Sango looked up, surprised. "You look very very pretty in that outfit" He averted his gaze.

Sango felt a blush spread across her face. "Thank you, houshi-sama," she said quietly. "I appreciate it."

Just then, a screech echoed out. The group looked up. "I smell a youkai!" Shippou cried, agitated. Inuyasha growled and sprang up, his hand straying to the Tetsusaiga at his side.

Kagome and Sango shot each other a look. "It's okay, Kagome-chan," Sango said gently. "You go with Inuyasha and Shippou. Houshi-sama and I will follow on Kirara." Only Kagome picked up the mischievous undercurrent to her tone. She smiled.

"If you insist, Sango-chan." Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and clung onto his back. He sprang off, Shippou on his shoulder.

Sango turned to Miroku. "Well, houshi-sama, we should get going. Kirara!" she directed towards the fire-neko youkai. "Let's go!" Kirara mewed and, with a burst of flames, transformed into his huge youkai form. Sango immediately got on and sat as she usually did. She looked to the incredibly red houshi. "Well? Houshi-sama?"

Miroku snapped out of it. "Oh yes! We should be going!" He awkwardly sat behind her and set his shakujou across her stomach. What with the tight fuku on, the shape of her breasts were even _more_ noticeable than usual. He gulped and hung on tightly. _Buddha_, he pleaded, _please let this pass_ As Kirara sprung up into the air and followed the path of Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku noticed something even _more_ disturbing.

Sango's incredibly short skirt was flying outwards, giving him a front-row seat—quite literally.

«~*~»

Sango tried to conceal a smile. _That lech will be groping me any minute now_, she thought mischievously. _There is no way he'll be able to resist a girl fighting in a short skirt._ This was too easy. Perverts like him were so easy to lure into a girl's web. _I wonder when—_

She froze.

Something huge and hard was pressing into her backside. And it was growing, if anything.

She twitched. Even _now_ she couldn't overlook this. "Houshi-sama" she muttered through clenched teeth. "What are you _doing_ back there?"

"Eheheh" Miroku waved his hand wildly, smiling sheepishly. "Nothing, Sango-sama! Why do you ask?"

The the _thing_ pressing on her rear grew harder. Sango flushed scarlet. "Houshi-sama, you're pushing it."

"It's not like I'm doing it on _purpose_!" Miroku argued.

Sango felt the pressure increase even more. Her face became even more crimson._ Oh Kami-sama_, she thought desperately, _why do I _like_ this?_ "Please, houshi-sama," she said, her voice reflecting her desperation, "stop it. I'm not feeling comfortable with this."

Miroku closed his mouth. "Of—of course, Sango-sama." He backed as far away as he could, hoping that he was not pressing up against Sango in any way, shape, or form. _I don't want to lose this_ he thought.

Sango squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him back away. _Kami-sama, how big is he?_ she asked herself, still feeling that slight pressure on her rear. "Th—thank you, houshi-sama," she said, hoping that she sounded grateful. Kirara soared down to land next to Inuyasha, who was standing in front of Kagome and wearing a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, swinging down from Kirara's back. Miroku hopped off gratefully, averting his eyes from the taiji-ya's incredibly short skirt.

"Kouga," Inuyasha spat, not taking his eyes off of the mini-whirlwind gathering speed in the distance. Sango tensed and reached for Hiraikotsu. Miroku tightened his grip on his shakujou. Shippou clung to Kagome's shoulder, and Inuyasha automatically grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga. The tornado came closer and closer, and Sango shielded her eyes from the intensity of the winds, until.

A certain wolf youkai was face-to-face with Sango as she put her hand back down. His blue eyes were widened in surprise as she blinked, confused. "Kou—Kouga" she stammered, backing away from his intense gaze.

"Eh" Kouga shook his head. "Where's Kagome?"

"Right—right here," Inuyasha called, obviously stunned yet still trying to keep up his _façade_. He smirked, his usual demeanor registering again. "What's wrong?" he taunted. "Ningen got your or maybe I _shouldn't_ say"

Kouga spun around to face the hanyou. "So, _puppy_," he snapped, still obviously unnerved, "you've got a new woman." A smirk to echo Inuyasha's own crept onto his face. "If you dare to insult Kagome like that, perhaps she'd be happier with me after all." He reached around to gently grab Kagome's wrist. Inuyasha sputtered indignantly. "Kagome," Kouga asked, this time much gentler, "do you still waste so much affection on this this _puppy_?"

Kagome shook her head. "Kouga-kun, that's Sango-chan," she replied. "She's been our traveling companion for a long time now." A thought ran through her head: _Perhaps Miroku-sama will have a little more fun over some competition_ She inwardly winced. _Hope this works._

Kouga strode over to Sango, who was frozen still. _Kagome-chan, what are you planning?_ she thought, her heart pounding.

Miroku's eyes narrowed into little slits_. If that youkai even thinks of touching Sango, _he thought icily, _he'll be part of the Kazaana, Shikon no Kakera or no._ He strode forward to stand by Sango's side and reassuringly touched her arm lightly.

Sango's breath stilled. "Houshi-sama" she breathed. He smiled at her.

_I wouldn't let him get away with anything regarding you_, he longed to say, yet instead whispered back, "Do not worry, Sango-sama." Kami, he loved her, but how else was he supposed to prove it to her? No; rather he win this bet with Kagome and Inuyasha and show Sango how much he loved her than give in to petty lust. Twould be better if he deepened his love so that, perhaps, it would surely be more than lust.

Kouga lazily looked Sango up and down. "Yes, she is pretty," he mused, "yet it does not rival that of Kagome's."

Sango flushed and Miroku stepped forward calmly. "Excuse me, Kouga-san," he said clearly into the shocked silence, "but I believe that Sango-sama's beauty does indeed rival that of Kagome-sama, if it does not indeed surpass it." _There_, he thought, burning inwardly with embarrassment, _I've said what needs to be said._

The youkai's head snapped up to stare at the houshi. Sango's heart skipped a beat as Miroku's words echoed in her head. _Oh Kami-sama, did he truly mean that? Please tell me that he wasn't lying._

_I'd rather die than have him lie about a thing like that._

«~*~»

**A:N**: Bwah! An interesting twist, _no_? Looks like Kagome's plan failed, however. But we did get an awfully cute confession out of Miroku. So I guess it was worth it. ^___^ Originally, I wanted Kouga to kidnap Sango, thinking that she was Kagome, and have Miroku come and save her, but it's _way_ too soon to have that. And I wanted to put the scene with them on Kirara earlier on in the story. ^_______^;;;; What do _you_ guys think? Review, feedback, whatever you call it, just come on by and tell me what you think! Oh yes—before I forget, I have to ask those of you that have seen the movie _40 Days and 40 Nights_: do y'all want the " sex' with the flower" scene later on? I can improvise it ^___^;; but do you want the basic structure of it, or shall I skip it? Your choice. Maa, see you later!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N**: Finally, I am back in action! Midterms are over and the gods are giving me plenty of free time to write to my heart's content. I just need inspiration bigtime. ^___^;;; Heh I am having major trouble continuing after the fourth chapter. How can I follow that up? Twas so much fun! But I must, for your sakes. .:glares:. So be grateful, damnit! ^__~ I kid, I kid. Ja ne!

**Disclaimer**: Oh come on! This is the fifth chapter, you guys should figure it out by now! I don't own _InuYasha_ that right goes to Takahashi Rumiko. Who is all-powerful and holds the future of Sango/Miroku-ness in her hands. .:bows to Takahashi-sensei:. Oh, and guess what? I hate to be the bringer of spoilers, but KIKYOU _DOES_ DIE! Yesss! ^______^ There is hope after all! I know this for I have seen it. OK, so, summary of what we have gone over here: Kikyou dies, everyone is glad because of it, and I don't own anything.

«~*~»

**_40 Days and 40 Nights_**

**__**

**_Chapter 5_**

«~*~»

"Thank you, Houshi-sama, for standing up for me before Kouga," Sango said quietly, turning scarlet at the memory. She wasn't embarrassed—far from it—in fact, she was flattered. And it just convinced her to keep on this path that she had started. She came up with an excuse quickly and cried out, "Oh! Excuse me, I think a button fell off of my shirt." With that, she gracefully bent down to reach her toes, fully aware that her short skirt was riding up her bottom.

Miroku, who was walking directly behind her, stopped moving. Just one grope wouldn't hurt would it? His hand reached out, when suddenly—

"Inuyasha, you pervert! How _dare_ you stare at Sango-chan like that! OSUWARI!"

A thud echoed. Muffled curses filled the air from the dent in the ground that Inuyasha was facefirst in.

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI _OSUWARI-I-I-I-I_!"

At this point Sango had risen back up and turned around to look at the four-and-a-half foot hole the hanyou was lying prone in, and Miroku cursed under his breath. A perfectly good chance to grope Sango—wasted. Was she deliberately trying to taunt him? What was going on?! "Pervert" he heard Sango growl from behind him. Instantly recognizing that tone, the houshi ducked next to an infuriated Kagome and a grinning Shippou.

Just as he suspected, Sango was radiating anger and was reaching for Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha picked up his head, obviously not seeing Sango. "Feh, Kagome, what the _hell_ was that for?" he complained. "I was just—"

"Just _what_, pervert?" Inuyasha slowly looked up at a possessed-looking taiji-ya. She raised Hiraikotsu into the air.

Frozen, the hanyou could only stammer, "Sango, I wasn't doing anything—"

_THWACK!_

«~*~»

"Serves you right, Inuyasha," Shippou said, poking the large bump on said hanyou's head. "You shouldn't have been staring at Sango like that."

Inuyasha swatted at the kitsune youkai, but desisted as Kagome opened her mouth as if to say the word. "I _wasn't_ staring at her," he grumbled under his breath. "Kagome's just evil."

"Just what, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, venomously sweet. Inuyasha quickly closed his mouth. Sango resettled Hiraikotsu on her back and started walking next to Miroku. For some reason, the perverted houshi hadn't made any advances since yesterday. In fact, he'd been positively chaste towards her and Kagome.

"Houshi-sama, are you feeling alright?" she suddenly asked, turning towards Miroku. Shippou turned around to face them.

"Yeah, Miroku, you haven't groped Sango all day today," the kitsune chimed in. "What's wrong?"

Miroku laughed, lightly scratching his head. "Well, I just haven't had the opportunity today." He avoided Sango's gaze.

Shippou blinked. "That's not true, Miroku. Earlier this morning you could have groped her, and just now you had an opening. Why didn't you?"

Laughing again, Miroku "playfully" bopped Shippou on the head. "Be quiet, Shippou," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, leaning towards him. Sango wasn't supposed to know about this, and Shippou had a huge mouth. If he found out, the plan was doomed.

Shippou rubbed his head and, taking the hint for once, jumped back onto Kagome's shoulder. Sango blinked, having missed the comment whispered violently to Shippou by Miroku. What was his problem lately? All of this was for his benefit, and he was just ignoring her! Exasperated, she looked to the ground as Miroku turned his head to call out to Kagome and Inuyasha that this was a good stop to rest. Something caught her eye as the blur of purple robes ahead of her bulged slightly.

Sango gazed upward through her eyelashes—and her mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

Miroku apparently wasn't ignoring her advances as well as she had thought. Well, at least, his _body_ wasn't in any case.

Sango's eyes immediately averted and she pulled her head up just as Miroku turned back around. _Well, on Kirara's back I did feel him _she thought, turning red again._ He certainly hasn't been ignoring me. So why isn't he doing anything towards me?_ She sighed and plopped down on the ground. _This is getting stranger and stranger as we go on,_ Sango thought miserably.

«~*~»

Miroku took a deep breath, knowing exactly what his body was doing—again—and cursing that particular body part. Hopefully Sango hadn't noticed. If she had, this plan was doomed.

Apparently she was just driven today. The taiji-ya smiled seductively at him and said, "Houshi-sama, may I sit next to you?"

"Ah well er, Sango I don't particularly" He cleared his throat. "Yes," he croaked. Damn this wager anyway! Why did he need to fulfill it?!

_To prove yourself to Sango. To prove to yourself that you can love her even without the lust._

_But the lust is part of me!_ the inner Miroku whined. _Without the lust, I cease to be Miroku!_

Sango didn't seem to care about the inner Miroku's voice, though. She sat down beside him and sighed. Her legs sprawled out as she flopped backwards, her feet at his side. Miroku's eyes widened. _OhBuddhaBuddhaBuddha_ he pleaded in vain.

"Houshi-sama, don't the days just grow monotonous?" Her voice floated up to his ears. The houshi had to avert his eyes. Her skirt was spread just wide enough to see her "panties", as Kagome had called them. (Of course, he hadn't asked. He'd overheard one time on a peeking venture.) And that would just have been too tempting. "I mean," she continued, "don't you wish something _exciting_ would happen?"

Miroku's bulge grew considerably. His face reddened. "Eh, Sango, perhaps you should sit up"

"But houshi-sama!" Her voice held more than a hint of seduction and sexual overtones to it. "Are you telling me that you _aren't_ enjoying every minute of this?"

Against his will, Miroku heard a "Yes" escape his lips.

Sango's legs widened marginally. "Then aren't you _bored_?"

Scarlet, he rose up. "You must excuse me, Sango," he managed to say, "but I must leave."

She finally sat up as he hurried off. "Damn you, houshi-sama!" she muttered. "Why aren't you taking the bait?"

«~*~»

**A:N**: Indeed! Has the game just been risen to a new level? Or is Sango learning the ways of the tease? I don't know—why are you asking me? I don't write this story; it writes itself. But Miroku _does_ seem to be having a hard time, ne? ^___^ Hopefully he will be comforted by the fact that we share his pain and we enjoy it. I'll deliver the message to him immediately. Well, review please! I'll love you forever and maybe even more ^___^;; Only in a platonic way, though. And now I'm rambling. So click that little purply-blue (or is it bluish-purple?) button, and I can get to writing the next chapter!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N**: Kami, it has taken me so long to update this one! Oh holyness! I got _105 REVIEWS_ since the update of Chapter 5 (long, long ago…) and I suspect it was not because of my witty repartee. .:busts with happiness:. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! AI SHITERU! (in a platonic sort of way, of course) After this chapter, I shall start doing review replies because I _so_ owe it to you guys. You all ROCK MY BOOTS! 105!! I have decided it is officially my favorite number. I'm sorry… all that is running through my head is, _105 reviews! That's 21 reviews per chapter!_ AND I got a Sesshoumaru plushie from my best friend (who found it at Hot Topic), so now I can snuggle with Fluffy-sama. I will shut my mouth now so you can read the long-awaited Chapter 6 of _40 Days and 40 Nights_ .:beams happily:. You guys ROCK! On with the Miroku-baiting!

**Disclaimer**: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Except. Maybe. The. Combination. Of. The. Two. Plots. So. Don't. Sue. If. It's. Yours. And. Don't. Steal. If. It's. Not. Thank you!

«»  
«»

«»

_**40 Days and 40 Nights**_

_**Chapter 6**_

«»

«»

«»

Miroku panted slightly. What was she up to? _Is she trying to… er… do this to me?_ he thought madly. The entire situation was driving him to the brink of… well, something that would probably not be prudent to mention. He shunted the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on attempting to be chaste. What else could he do to prove to Sango that he wasn't (only) after sex?

Just then, Shippou came bounding along. "Kagome sent me to tell you that she and Sango will be bathing and to remember your promise," he said, screwing up his face in puzzlement. "What promise is she talking about, Miroku?"

He shrugged vaguely, his mind elsewhere. So they would be bathing? Obviously a trap set up by Kagome to try and tempt him. But _noooo_, he wouldn't go there. He wasn't going to fall for that one. He was just going to sit right here and pretend it wasn't happening.

"Miroku?" the little kitsune youkai asked curiously.

He fidgeted. This was harder than it seemed. Every part of his mind screamed at him to bolt over to the bushes that were sure to be hiding the two nicely-formed girls and watch as the towels dropped from their bodies and…. No! He shut his eyes fiercely. He was not going to be saddled with cook and watch duty. Nor was he going to betray his feelings for Sango so easily.

"Miroku…?"

_But, ah_, that evil little voice in the back of his mind whispered, _wouldn't it be nice to see Sango completely naked? After all, she keeps giving you opportunity after opportunity to just grab her by that slim waist as she moans slightly and you…._

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with Miroku? He's got his eyes closed… see… and he's not saying anything."

She would probably scream and slap him again, he thought glumly. Nothing good like that ever lasts. And besides, he had a deal with Kagome-sama and Inuyasha. He'd be damned if he was going to lose. He could hold out. He could. No matter what Inuyasha said.

"Feh, he's just being a pervert, Shippou. Don't mind him."

Besides, it wasn't exactly fair of the hanyou to judge. He had two women after him! Of course, he couldn't make up his mind—and who could blame him? Even if they were really the same woman… but that was all irrelevant. He had to kep his mind on Sango. Beautiful Sango… lovely Sango… luscious, curvy Sango….

"But he looks upset! Shouldn't we, ano, do something?"

He couldn't take this anymore. It was too much. It all came down to this moment (he thought for the fiftieth time since the bet): run to see a naked Sango and lose miserably, or keep himself chaste and win miserably. It was a lose-lose situation. _Of course it was. Why would it be anything else?_ he wondered rhetorically.

"Leave him to his perverted bouzou thoughts, Shippou. Where's Kagome? Shouldn't you be off bothering her?"

Miroku finally opened his eyes. He couldn't _take_ this anymore. This was only the second day and he was already being driven insane. There were thirty-eight days left in the bet. There was also no way he could win this. _Think positive_, he repeated in his mind, using a phrase Kagome-sama often dropped when they were feeling exhausted. _Just stay positive._

No such luck.

Inuyasha approached him, smirking. The houshi was startled by his sudden appearance. When had Inuyasha joined Shippou? "Listen, bouzou," he said sharply, "you can't win. Anybody could see that all you can think about is sex. Just give it up now and save yourself the torture."

The hanyou's words revived Miroku's (slightly) competitive spirit. He chuckled. "Inuyasha, do you really think so low of me?"

"Yes," the hanyou muttered.

"I could outlast you if it came down to it," Miroku went on, ignoring Inuyasha's comment. "Really, I'm only plagued by _one_ woman. You'd have _two_ to worry about." Shrewedly he watched as Inuyasha reddened slightly and started fidgeting. "I can handle Sango easily," he added. "But could _you_ handle Kagome-sama and Kikyou-sama so gamely?"

"You're an idiot," Inuyasha snarled abruptly, letting Miroku know he'd hit the weak spot in his companion's armor. "Kagome's not trying to seduce me into her lap like… like some little puppy." Shippou, who was being quite ignored, snorted. "But I'm not falling into your trap. _You're_ the pervert here, not me."

"And _who_ was trying to grope Sango in my stead?"

"…that was different."

Miroku smirked. "Oh really? I don't think you could outlast me, Inuyasha, even if you tried your best—which doesn't even come up short."

"You're on, bouzou." Inuyasha's face was bright red from anger. "I can swear off women easier than you can. Pervert." He paused. "And, oh, didn't Kagome mention something about the two of them bathing? Naked? With the water dripping off their curved bodies and—"

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha hit the ground as Miroku faced a very angry and fully-clothed Kagome. "I would've expected that out of Miroku-sama," she hissed, "not you, Inuyasha!"

Sango poked her head out from behind her friend. "Speaking of which, houshi-sama," she said curiously, "why was Inuyasha talking like that?"

Miroku felt his brain turn to soup. "Uh… well… aha…" he stammered until Kagome interrupted.

"Because he's a lecher, that's why! OSUWARI OSUWARI!!"

Muffled curses came from Inuyasha's prostrate form.

"Don't talk like that to me, Inuyasha! OSUWARI OSUWARI _OSUWARI_!"

More curses escaped the hanyou, only more muffled as he drilled even harder into the ground and he attempted to avoid offending the crazed girl with the ability to cause much pain.

"I think he's learned his lesson, Kagome-chan," Sango said hastily as Kagome opened her mouth again.

"No, no, Kagome-sama, he's still in need of a good sitting," Miroku cut in.

The curses became slightly audible.

"…mmmf bouzou! Kuso temae! Bakaaaaaa!(1)"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha, do I have to say it again?"

And, like magic, the cursing stopped.

Kagome sighed. "I think we should start finding a place to sleep now. Let's go, you four." Shippou leaped into the basket of her bicycle as she picked it up and mounted it. She glanced back at Miroku and Sango, who were watching as Inuyasha struggled to remove himself from yet another hole in the ground. "Come on, you guys! He can catch up," she added frostily. Not bothering to argue with that tone, Kirara transformed and the taijiya and the houshi silently climbed aboard. Miroku inwardly cheered. Now he wasn't _alone_ in his little torture box!

«»

«»

«»

«»

**A:N**: And there we are. The much-awaited Chapter 6 is all done. So review! and tell me what you think! and add to the 105 that already exist! .:beams again:. You guys make me happy. Review replies coming up; free Miroku plushies to all who review. Ai shiteru, minna-san!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura

(1)-random curses in Japanese. Do I really need to translate these? Translation is not really necessary, since I only utilized them to signify how angry Inuyasha is. Awww… he can have a Miroku plushie too. .:hands Inuyasha a Miroku plushie:.

Inuyasha: .:mutters:. Fucking bouzou…. .:rips the plushie to shreds:.

Akai-Sakura: …ah, anyway, sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N**: I do not deserve any of this praise. Even the mindless "update soon!" stuff. I'm added to a C2 community? .:hyperventilates:. 160 reviews? .:grabs a paper bag:. You guys, no. No way should I get all of this. You are the best readers in the world. I love you all. I'll write a drinking song for you; it's my specialty (see "Mary Sue Creations" for the drinking song I wrote about the infamous Megolas). I would love to give individual shout-outs, but there is not a chance in hell that I could do that in five chapters, let alone one. I'll think of something. Ohhhhhhh m'god. Anyway. On with the story! Today's installment is fun. I think, anyway. Six pages on Word, I hope that's enough, and let us away!

**Disclaimer**: I own not the idea behind _40 Days and 40 Nights_ nor the characters of _InuYasha_. So no harm done. All I own is the idea to combine the two, and if you have stolen it, a curse shall I lay upon thee: any who take what is not theirs shall be ever pursued by the Evil Poking Muffins of DOOM, and shall never have another original thought in their lifetime, and all shall know. (Or I could report you… it works.)

«»

_**40 Days and 40 Nights**_

_**Chapter 7**_

«»

Sango's eyelids refused to close. Instead, they forced her chocolate-brown eyes to stare at the thick foliage above her head. She was having a lot of trouble sleeping lately, probably because of this mess with Miroku. Only a week after Kagome had originally given her the ingenious idea to pursue him, here they were, and the houshi was avoiding her as if she were a sickness. Of course, he had been a little off lately: not groping her, blushing profusely around her, not insinuating anything prolifically sexual…. _Something is certainly wrong._

Sighing, she propped herself up on her elbows. She was trying everything she could think of. She was dressing scantily, she was putting herself in compromising situations with him, she was practically screaming for him to come after her… and to no avail! Sango bit her lower lip. This was taking a toll on her, too. She had loved him for some time, but now… now was _she_ coming to desire _him_?

And he couldn't have been sweeter. Always courteous, polite, never imposing. He would talk to her calmly, inspiring conversation easily, before she would attempt to force herself on him. At least, that's how it felt. All was not well. She was growing more and more desperate, while he seemed to be eluding her at almost every chance.

A sudden rustling nearby startled her. She snapped her head toward the source.

Miroku turned in his sleep, fidgeting slightly. She smiled mirthlessly at her overactive imagination and relaxed. Then….

"Sango…," the houshi murmured.

Sango tensed. He was calling to her in his sleep? Silently, she turned to face him.

"I… oh, Sango…."

With bated breath, she listened.

"…be careful, those are sensitive… Sango, your touch…."

_You've _got_ to be joking._

"…oh, your kiss… I've waited so long, Sango…."

"HOUSHI-SAMA!"

"Sango-chan? Is everything okay?" a sleepy female voice asked.

"Ah, Sango-sama, why are you awake? And why do you look so—"

THWACK!

Absolute silence filled the air. Sango was sure she could cut the shock with a knife. Frankly, though, she didn't care. She was too busy seeing red. "Houshi-sama, I knew you were a pervert, but if your perversion carries into your dreams, then there truly is no hope for you." She stalked back over to her side of the campfire and promptly turned her back to her companions, seething. _How dare he dream of me like that? And what, may I ask, is so sensitive? He usually seems so eager for somebody to touch it all_, she thought bitingly.

_Usually you_, the inner Sango whispered evilly_. He's always seemed hell-bent on getting you in his bed. Did you ever consider that, maybe, you want it just as bad as he does?_

Sango's face reddened significantly. _No_, she said to herself abruptly. _He is nothing but… but a sex fiend. I am not. Simple._

The inner Sango snickered. _Whatever you say._

With that, Sango promptly forced her eyes closed, determined to sleep.

«»

«»

«»

"You know, that hurt, Sango-sama." Miroku rubbed the red handprint on his face gingerly. Sango merely glared at him and turned away. "And I don't see why it was necessary," he continued. "Imagine how I feel. I am suddenly awoken by the vision of loveliness that is you bellowing at me, and when I politely inquire as to what is the matter, I receive a slap. No indication of what is wrong, no wrong even done…."

Sango swiveled around to face him and hissed, "No wrong even _done_? When you were… practically _moaning_ my name in your sleep!" Miroku backed away. This was the Sango he knew so well.

Inuyasha's face was nothing short of ecstatic. "He moaned your name? In his sleep? Feh, you little pervert, you had us going for a while!" He looked to Kagome, who was trying extremely hard to pretend like she didn't know what Inuyasha was rambling about. "Can we call him on that? Is that part of the deal?"

The hanyou found himself staring directly at an eerily calm Sango. "What deal, Inuyasha?" she asked serenely.

He stared insolently back. "None of your business!"

Not to be deterred, Sango turned on Kagome, who was attempting to maintain a look of shocked innocence at the mention of a "deal", in a flash. "Kagome-chan? Do you care to explain to me this… this _deal_?"

"Well, I would if I knew what Inuyasha was talking about," her friend replied in a tone of innocent curiosity. Under her breath, she hissed, "_Osuwari_!"

A faint thud and muffled cursing filled the air, but Sango could hardly be bothered with that. "Kagome-chan! Don't even try that with me! What are the three of you conspiring?"

Miroku cleared his throat, and the two girls turned to look at him—well, glare in Sango's case and desperately shake her head in Kagome's. "I believe that I will explain this one to Sango-sama," he said calmly. He held out his hand to the taiji-ya; a bit dazed, she took it and he led her away to somewhere more private.

Kagome instantly turned to Inuyasha, who was hoisting himself up from the faint imprint in the dust. "What was that?" she demanded. "Why did you have to open your big fat mouth, Inuyasha? Do you know how fun it was to watch them?"

He scowled. "Did you want watch and cook duty?"

"I cook all the time! Or are you forgetting that?" She let out a wordless scream of frustration. "Why…?"

"Look, winning is the important thing, right? You should be happy that we won. Stupid pervert." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome glared daggers at him, and he recoiled. "You idiot! We haven't won! Unless he was doing something… physical… it doesn't count!" She added in a low growl, "All of that work for nothing. They were so close!"

"To losing?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "To _be_-ing to-_ge_-ther, Inuyasha," she enunciated. "And now… well, now I don't know what's going to happen."

Inuyasha snorted again. "Like it matters! We'll win. Of course we will. He's just a stupid perverted monk. He can't last forever."

The next thing the hanyou knew, Kagome was sidled up next to him. Well, not so much next to him as against him… pressing against very sensitive spots…. A deep scarlet hue suffused his face. "Wha- wha—" he stammered, suddenly losing his bravado and becoming inarticulate.

"Inuyasha," Kagome purred, pressing herself closer, "I think there's something that's… well, that just has to be said. Special, from me to you." She lightly touched the tip of his nose, and he shook his head to clear off the confusion. _The bet, the bet, the bet… oh, the bet be damned._

"What, Kagome?"

"…OSUWARI!"

"What the—"

THWOMP!

Kagome looked down at him angrily. "You stupid idiot!" she yelled, stomping off and adding a few extra commands every few seconds, thus rendering Inuyasha a bit… incapacitated.

«»

«»

«»

Miroku gently sat Sango down on a tree stump. "Now, Sango-sama, I think you'll actually appreciate this gesture, really, but…."

"Just tell me already, houshi-sama," she snapped, although her voice was definitely softer than it had been five seconds ago. She'd lost much of her anger at the gentle way he'd ushered her away from the now-bickering Kagome and Inuyasha. And no groping, either. _Impressive_, she thought.

He sat down on the ground before her, taking her hand. She could feel her face just heating up. "Sango-sama, I have to say that… well, I've taken a vow."

She looked at him in puzzlement.

"You see, Kagome-sama informed me of a ritual done in the future in certain places. A forty-day fast, of sorts. One must give up a vice of theirs for forty days and forty nights. I am a little fuzzy on the details, yes, but… I was challenged to give up sex and anything sexual for forty days and forty nights. Inuyasha turned it into a bet of sorts. And since I'm only a week in, I have thirty-three days left, and so I cannot reciprocate your…." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was not about to say this to the most attractive girl he had ever seen that had thrown herself at him so heedlessly…. "I cannot reciprocate your advances. I am sorry to disappoint you." He braved a glance at her face—and flinched.

She looked like she was about to kill someone very, very painfully. "You… you…" she sputtered wildly. "You… could have told me this days ago… and instead you let me make a _fool_ of myself? You let me listen to Kagome-chan's advice about throwing myself at you to make this whole thing—" She cut herself off, speechless with rage.

"Wait," Miroku said suddenly, his mind sharpening. "You say Kagome-sama gave you that advice? But, Sango-sama, Kagome—"

"You watched as I made myself look like a prostitute or _worse_!" she shrieked. He winced. "You could have _told_ me, Miroku! You could have… you could have…."

Desperately, he tried to cut in. "But Sango, listen. Kagome-sama—she's the one—"

"But you didn't!" she yelled. "No, you probably thought it was _funny_—funny that Sango the sexless was just throwing herself down at your feet! You probably thought that it was all worth it!"

"Sango, never!" he cried. "I did this for—"

She jumped up, startling him. "For what, Miroku?" she hissed. "For no cooking? For no watch duty? Well, too bad. I'm done. I'm going, and I'll fight Naraku on my own." She turned on her heel and stalked away, her fury emanating in almost-palpable waves.

Robbed of all his words, Miroku sat there, watching her go. A few minutes later, when the whole ugly scene finally registered, he groaned. _Good going, Miroku_, he berated himself. _There's not a chance in hell that she'll fall in love with you after that. You'll be lucky if you even see her ever again._ With that, he slowly rose and trudged towards where the fallen Inuyasha lay.

«»

«»

«»

**A:N**: Well, the cat's out of the bag, ladies and gentlemen. Sango's cottoned on, and Miroku's crushed—but wait. Whomever said that was the end? Oh, no no no! If anything, this just makes it better! Far more chapters to come, and I do not deserve all of the praise this story has received. I truly love you all (if I haven't said it enough before). .:blows infinite amount of kisses:. Now, off to my Rent soundtrack. .:hums the melody of "One Song Glory":.

-The Akai-Sakura


End file.
